1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays and liquid crystal displays (LCD) include thin film transistors for driving. For smooth operation of these devices, the thin film transistors need to be manufactured to have good quality.
In manufacturing process of the display devices, when forming the thin film transistors, a photoresist is used as a mask for ion injection process.
However, when using such photoresist, unnecessary mobile ions can be moved into the semiconductor layer from the photoresist, and negatively influence to the operation of thin film transistors.
Also, a process for removing the used photoresist mask can make productivity low as the number of processes increases, and the thin film transistors may be contaminated during a cleaning process following removal of the photoresist.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.